The Best Surprise of All
by Alanna official
Summary: Lots of Philinda fluff with minimal angst (I think :/). Set in an AU. Also, parental Philinda and baby Skye.


Phil sighed as he trudged up the path toward his home. His duffel bag was heavy on his shoulder as he readjusted its placement and squared his shoulders. He absentmindedly brushed a hand down his uniform straightening his tie and hat. He took in a breath before pushing open the gate and striding up the path. He stared at the wooden door in front of him for a moment, noticing the twinkling lights on a christmas tree through a window, before raising a fist and knocking firmly.

He'd been away on service for several years. The life of the army having taken him away from his home. But now he's returned. Home. To the house that he barely lived in before he left, and to the woman whom he left his heart with. Home for Christmas. Home to stay.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he heard the sound of footsteps before the door was swinging open.

"Phil?.." She breathed, eyes wide with shock and happiness.

He nodded at her, placing his bag on the ground next to his feet.

"You're back, you're really back?" She asked stepping closer and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm really back," he whispered into her hair, grasping her back just as tightly as she did him. "I missed you so much Mel."

"There was never a day that I didn't think about you," she responded, lifting her face to look him in the eye.

He gazed back at her with his twinkling blue eyes. Even years of war and time in the army couldn't steal that sparkle from his eyes. He cupped her face with his hands mesmerised by the depth of emotion in her dark eyes. It'd been years since he last saw these eyes.

Gently he leant down and pressed his lips firmly against hers, eyes fluttering shut. Kissing her was just how he had imagined it would be in all his years away. Her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, something that he'd missed whilst away. Their lips still moved in a familiar dance not forgotten by the years spent apart. The kiss was familiar and sweet yet somehow different. They were both older now and changed by life, but nothing had changed how they felt about one another.

They broke apart slowly, foreheads resting against each other as they regained their breath.

"Mummy?" A small voice asked a few feet from the doorway.

Both adults looked up, the years spent apart suddenly very apparent.

"Skye baby," Melinda gestured for the little girl to come forwards.

Phil watched in wonder and surprise as the small child approached his wife, looking at him with apprehension. She was a beautiful little girl with wavy dark hair and dark brown eyes. She looked like a mini, younger version of Melinda he thought. He swallowed as the realisation that he may very well be a father dawned on him. He might be a father.

"Skye, do you remember when I told you stories about your daddy being away and fighting for our country?" Melinda asked the little girl, picking her up and settling her on her hip. The girl nodded in response clinging tightly to her mother and peering at Phil with her face hidden in her mother's shoulder.

"Well, Skye. This is your daddy. He's back from fighting for us." She brushed the girl's hair back with her hand and turned her body slightly towards her husband.

Phil wasn't quite sure what to do. He was a dad. A dad. He'd always dreamed of being a father but he never imagined that it would be like this. His little girl who looked like she would be around two years of age, and he'd never even met her before let alone even knew she existed.

He'd been on a mission with a location known to only a select few and hadn't been able to have any contact with family or people back home. He shouldn't blame himself, it was the job, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for not knowing that he has a child. A child whose life he has missed out on for maybe the first two years.

"Daddy?" Skye said looking at him with those eyes that reminded him so much of his wife.

"Yes Skye," he replied softly, eyes wet with happiness or sadness he wasn't quite sure yet.

"You're my daddy," she stated gaining confidence and lifting her face from her mother's shoulder.

"Yes I'm your daddy," he responded swallowing back the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

"Daddy," she said happily, holding up her arms indicating for him to take her from her mother's arms.

"Uhhh...Mel?" He looked to Melinda asking her what to do.

"Go on," she urged stepping closer to him and shifting Skye in her arms toward him. "She's dreamt about you all her life."

He took in a breath before stepping closer and allowing Melinda to gently shift Skye into his arms as the little girl clung to the lapels of his uniform.

"Hey there angel eyes," he whispered as she gazed back at him with those big brown eyes. She looked so much like her mother he thought, he wondered if she was anything like him at all.

"Daddy," Skye said again as if acquainting herself with the unfamiliar word.

"Yes that's me my sweet girl," he replied softly, running a hand down her wavy locks.

She blinked at him in response before opening her mouth in a wide yawn, crinkling her eyes and brow.

"Ok, time for your nap I think little one," Melinda said leading Phil inside and shutting the door behind them. "I'll show you up to her room."

Phil took in the house as he followed his wife, noting how many rooms there were along with exits.

"No one is going to get you Phil," Melinda said softly, breaking him from his thoughts as if she could read his mind.

"I know Mel," he sighed, "habit."

"It's fine Phil," she turned around to caress his face. "I just want you to know that you're safe now," she stated, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning around to lead him up the stairs.

Skye's room was beautiful. Phil was astounded when he saw the adorable room that had been done up for his sweet girl. The walls were painted a lovely sky blue with fluffy white clouds painted at the top. There was a rainbow on one wall and another with flowers painted along the edge close to the floor with butterflies as well.

"Did you do this?" Phil asked turning to his wife leaning against the doorframe as he turned around in the room admiring it. She nodded her head in response enjoying his reaction.

"It's beautiful Mel," he said.

"We should get the little one to sleep," Melinda gestured towards the dozing child in his arms. Phil nodded as she stepped forwards and pulled back the blankets of the bed to slip the small child in. Phil placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's brow as he smoothed her hair before leaving to let her sleep. He waited for Melinda by the door, giving her a small smile as she came out of the room half shutting the door behind her.

"How old?" He asked as they returned down stairs.

"Just over two years," she replied voice solemn.

Phil did the math, thinking back to the last time he and Melinda had been together. It would have to have been the night before he left for duty. They'd only returned from their honeymoon for a short while and got settled into the house before he was packing his bags and boarding a flight. It was almost three years ago now.

"I'm so sorry Mels," he breathed. "You had to do all that on your own. The pregnancy and raising her all on your own, and I wasn't there for the birth or to hold your hand through labour. I should have been there, if I had known-"

"But you didn't," she cut him off. "What's done is done and you're here now alright. Please don't punish yourself for something that you had no control over ok Phil? I know that you would have been there if you could, but you didn't know and that's not your fault." She looked at him seriously, eyes determined to make him understand the weight and sincerity of her words. She knows that he would have been there for her- for them, if he could have, but clearly life had other ideas. Ideas that weren't up to them to decide.

"Ok," he answered quietly tugging her closer by her waist.

"Also, it made for a great surprise," she teased looking up at him.

"Did I mention how much I missed you?"

"Maybe a time or two," she replied with a smirk before kissing him soundly.

* * *

"This was her first birthday," Melinda said pointing to the photo of her little girl with cake smeared over her face. "And then this was when she took her first steps. I think I have a video of it somewhere."

Phil looked at is wife with her hair hanging loose dressed only in denim cutoffs and a blue cotton button up.

"You're beautiful you know that," he said tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him, straightening from her position bent over the photo album on the table.

"Well you're not half bad yourself," she replied turning at the waist, running her hands over his shoulders. "Especially in that uniform."

He smiled back with just a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"So you like the uniform?" He asked pressing his body up against her from behind.

"Definitely," she replied, voice slightly husky.

"Shame, because I was thinking of taking it off," he murmured in her ear.

"I wouldn't be completely averse to the idea," she said tilting her head to the side as he began kissing her neck.

"Then maybe you should help me," he suggested, tightening his hands on her waist.

She twisted in his grip to face him, lips slightly parted.

"I think I just might," she whispered in his ear before licking the shell of it teasingly. She then turned her attention to his neck, licking and sucking and peppering it with kisses. His hands squeezed her waist tightly as he held back a moan

"Melinda..." He moaned as she found the spot that drove him wild.

"Hmm..." Was the only response he got as she kissed her way up to his lips. She looked at him for a moment, eyes dark with lust, before capturing his lips with her own, one hand cradling his face.

He kissed her with the passion and need of a man who had long since been denied what he desired. He held her body tight against his so no space was between them, a low moan released from the back of his throat as her nails scratched lightly against his scalp. God he had missed this. Missed her.

"Bedroom," she mumbled against his lips as he went down slightly to pick her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as his hands supported her, holding her against him. He moved carefully as he carried her up the stairs, which was easier said than done as she started undoing his tie and unbuttoning his uniform.

* * *

"Gods I've missed that!" Phil panted as he lay back on the sheets.

"Hmmm..." Melinda replied curling into his side. "We'll have to get up soon though, we have a two year old down the hall that only naps for three hours."

"I can't believe I'm a dad," Phil whispered drawing circles lazily on her shoulder.

"Well you better get used to it soon," Melinda sighed kissing him on the cheek affectionately. "Because you can't get a refund."

He chuckled at her words turning over onto his side to look at her. He almost couldn't believe that he was home. After all the days that he had dreamed of coming home, seeing his beautiful wife, his family, his friends. Not once had he imagined coming back to find his own little family waiting for him. It was the best Christmas present that he could possibly be given.

"It'll be our first Christmas as a family," Melinda said quietly opening her eyes to look at him.

"I didn't get her a present," Phil stated suddenly worried as the realisation dawned on him.

"Yes you did," his wife answered with a soft look in her eyes.

"No I didn't," Phil replied. "I didn't even know about her until about three hours ago."

"But you did," Melinda stated calmly, rolling onto her side to look at him properly. "You brought her back her father, and that is the greatest gift you could possibly give her."

She looked at him with such love in her eyes as she brought up a hand to gently cradle his cheek. "I'm so glad you're back," she whispered.

He smiled at her bringing up his own hand to cover hers, turning his head to gently kiss her palm. "This child is the greatest gift that you could have possibly given me," he whispered back, voice thick with emotion.

"You're welcome," she replied cheekily before snuggling in closer to his side and tucking her head beneath his chin. "We can have a few more minutes," she mumbled, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair.

* * *

"Mummy?" Skye asked as she wandered down into the kitchen where her parents were talking as Melinda prepared their dinner.

"Yes sweetie?" Melinda said, stopping what she was doing to turn to her child.

"Play?" Skye asked holding up a doll.

"Mummy can't play now sweetie because she's making dinner," Melinda replied to her crestfallen child. "But daddy can come play with you," she continued, flicking her eyes towards her husband who suddenly had a very nervous expression on his face.

"Ok," Skye said acceptingly before toddling off towards her play area.

"Go on," Melinda ushered Phil towards their child. "Bond with her."

"I just don't wanna mess this up Mel, I want her to like me," Phil admitted, looking at his daughter.

"And she will, but you need to get your butt over there and spend some time with her," Melinda ordered, sending him over to their child who was sorting through numerous dolls.

"Hey Skye," Phil said sitting down next to the little girl.

"You this one," she replied, handing him a doll.

"Ok..."

"I this one," she continued, picking up another doll and pulling it to her chest.

He watched as she sorted through a large number of toys, switching from one activity to another and constantly handing him new things to hold. Surprisingly, she was also a very bossy little two year old. Probably got that from her mother Phil thought to himself.

"Dinner's ready," Melinda said as she approached the two of them seated on the floor.

"Look mummy!" Skye cried pointing to her lopsided structure that she'd created with wooden blocks.

"Wow!" Melinda said with a look of awe. "Did you make that all by yourself?!"

Her daughter nodded with pride, looking bashfully up at her.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed.

Skye beamed at her, little chest swelling at her mother's praise.

Phil watched his two girls, admiring the bond between his wife and child. He loved watching them together, his two best girls.

* * *

"CHRISTMAS!" Skye shrieked as she burst into the room, pouncing on a sleeping Melinda.

"What did you say?" Melinda asked sleepily, turning her head on her pillow to face her daughter.

"It's Christmas," Skye said again, this time more calmly as she lay down next to her mother with their noses touching.

"Really!" Melinda replied widening her eyes in exaggerated surprise.

"Yes," Skye answered nodding her head vigorously. "See."

Melinda then proceeded to rise to see over the edge of the other side of the bed where Skye had apparently relocated all her presents from the tree.

"Oh my," Melinda stated, turning as the door budged open admitting Phil carrying a tray with breakfast.

"Breakfast!" Skye squealed, sitting up.

"That's right kiddo," Phil answered with a wink.

Melinda smiled at him gently, still getting used to the fact that he was back and yesterday had in fact not been 'just a dream'. Phil smiled back at her as he placed the tray down carefully on the bed before settling down on the bed on the other side of Skye.

"Presents?" Skye asked with big pleading eyes at her mother, holding up a present which she obviously was dying to open.

"Go ahead," Melinda encouraged as she took a sip of tea, patting Skye's hair.

Both parents watched with love as Skye tore into the wrapping paper revealing her gift. They laughed as she continued to shred the paper as she began unwrapping her other gifts as well.

"This is for you," Phil said softly as he held out a small flat box in the palm of his hand.

"Phil..." Melinda breathed softly as she opened it, revealing a teardrop diamond pendant on a white gold chain.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said simply with a shrug and a grin.

"I love you," she said quietly, leaning closer toward him over Skye.

"I love you too," he whispered back as he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, or if you have any other prompts that you'd like done. You can also follow me at hardcore-evil-regal on tumblr and send me a prompt or whatever, I post a lot of philinda and anything Melinda May related. Anyway please let me know what you think, comments always make me feel nice and then I write more ^_^**


End file.
